We need funding from NIAAA to renovate an old school building and make it into a gymnasium for recreational purposes for the village. In 1967, the village was moved to higher ground as each year flooding did much damage to the village. The old school was torn down and transported to the new village site but funds ran out before it was reconstructed. We have funding now committed to reconstruct our school building but funds are needed to fix it up and make it into a gym. We need to purchase special flooring and gym equipment. Our kids and our village people need some form of recreation to keep them from drinking so much. Right now there is no form of recreation except for drinking.